


Elves Come in All Sizes

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Sappy, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds out about a family that has nothing for Christmas.  He calls on Jim and Blair to help him make this holiday a good one for this family of six people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves Come in All Sizes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerianya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerianya/gifts).



> This is for Aerianya for her Birthday. Have a good one, sweetie.

Elves Come in All Sizes  
Genre: Slash-established relationship  
Rating: Teen (Kissing)  
Word Count: 1746  
Summary: Simon finds out about a family that has nothing for Christmas. He calls on Jim and Blair to help him make this holiday a good one for this family of six people.  
Warnings: Sappy

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/elvesinallsizes_zps9sq7gci9.jpg.html)

**Unless someone like you, cares a whole lot, nothing’s going to get better-it’s not.**  
 _Dr. Seuss_

Jim and Blair were sitting on the sofa, watching a Christmas movie while making out at the same time. They were both getting good at multi-tasking. Jim pulled away from Blair’s luscious lips and heard Blair moan. 

“Simon’s here. I have to answer the door,” Jim said quickly as he made it to the door faster than Simon did. 

“I hate when you open the door before I have a chance to knock,” Simon joked. 

“Come on in. Were you out shopping for Daryl or something?” Blair asked looking interested. 

“No, I’m all done shopping for Daryl. I have a problem and I was hoping that you boys could help me decide what to do about it.”

Jim pointed to the chair across from the sofa and said, “Sit down. Tell us all about this problem.”

Blair was sitting up paying close attention. Both of them wanted to hear what had Simon so concerned about. 

“You know the Miller’s that live in the house next to me? He lost his job and hasn’t found a new one yet. They are two house payments behind and have to move out the day before Christmas. They have four kids. Mary Miller works full time but she doesn’t make enough to support the family by herself. Now, what I would like to do is collect money at the station to pay their two house payments so they don’t have to move right before Christmas or New Years. I realize that if they can’t pay the payment, they would lose it eventually. But the shelter told them they had no room for the six of them. They’re talking about living in their used car. My heart just broke while I was talking to them. A For Sale sign is up and they are going to lose everything that they worked for all their lives. It’s just not fair. What do you think of this idea?” 

Blair said, “You can count on me, Simon. I’ll do whatever I can to help. In fact, let me get a tablet so we can keep track of what everyone plans to do.” Blair walked into the kitchen and got his tablet and his pen. He was now ready to take notes. 

Jim had left the room and was in the office. Blair wondered what he was doing. Jim walked out with a check and handed it to Simon. 

Simon looked at the check for $5,000.00 and asked, “Jim, you can’t give this much all by yourself.”

“I most certainly can and I just did. I have all my money in savings from when I was in the service and back-pay. If I didn’t have it, I wouldn’t have offered. How much do you think the house payment is?”

Simon said, “Probably what mine is, which is $750.00 a month. Your check would pay five house payments, easily. So they wouldn’t have to leave for at least three to four months. And by then, he’ll hopefully have a new job and they can get on their feet. Thank you, Jim. I really appreciate it.”

“You are most welcome, Simon.”

Blair started bouncing in place while sitting on the sofa. “I think we should make them a Christmas dinner and get presents for all of them. What do you think of that idea? We could have Joel be in charge of one child, Megan for the second, Rafe for the third and Brown could be for the fourth child. That leaves the three of us. I’ll cook and bake for them so she doesn’t have to worry about that during the week of Christmas. Then Simon, you and Jim could get something for the parents. Even if it’s small.”

“Simon, do you know their names and ages?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I have a list in case anyone asked about them for gifts. I told Matt and Mary what I might plan. Sandburg, you weren’t the only one thinking about what we could do for all of them.” Simon handed the list to Jim and Blair and watched their faces. 

Blair noticed that for each child, it said, winter coat, shoes, socks pants and a shirt. But no mention of a toy at all. “Megan and I will take the toddler and get everything for him. He’s getting a couple of toys too.”

“You think everyone in the bullpen would be able to help out? I know this is a bad time of year, but they can’t help it. And picturing them all sleeping in his car just upsets me to no end,” Simon stated. 

Jim said, “Let’s have a meeting first thing in the morning about donations. Blair and I can help anyone shop if they can’t figure it out themselves. I think you’ll have more than enough people to help out, Simon. I would be sure that you don’t tell them who anything is from and we take everything over when the kids fall asleep. Do they have a tree?” 

“Yes, they have a small artificial one that they decorated. It’s from last year and it will do. The kids are wild about it. They had me over for dinner last night. Mary Miller worried about me working too many hours and not eating enough. She’s losing her home and she’s worried about me. Now you know why they are a special family.” Simon was glad he came to talk to Jim and Blair. 

Blair sat ready to write and said, “Okay, I need their names, their ages, their sizes and what they like. This will help everyone out in finding just the right toys and clothing. When I’m done, I’ll print up a sheet on each person so we know who is getting what.”

“First of all there is Mr. Matt Miller. He could probably use some tools for his car. It’s old and always in need of work. No clothing for him because if I asked his size, he would know what we were doing. If was hard enough for him to give the kids’ sizes to me. Next, is Mary Miller, she could probably use a new mixer, since I heard her say something while I was there for dinner. Hers broke while mashing the potatoes. I know it doesn’t sound too personal, but she would be thrilled. The oldest boy is Samuel. He’s 6 and a size 6. I’ll give you the shoe sizes later. He likes anything as far as toys go. He’s a really good kid. His little sister, Sophie is 4, wears a size 4 and loves anything to do with dolls. Abby is two and wears a size two toddler. She likes anything that has to do with Sesame Street. And last but not least is Nicolas. He’s six months old and loves anything that makes noise. He wears a size twelve months. Blair, here is the sheet with their shoes sizes on it. Thank you for making a list so we can get this done.” Simon was very happy with the outcome so far. 

Jim asked, “If you had to guess about Mary and Matt, would you be able to tell us what size they look like?” 

“Jim, I really have no clue. Maybe gift cards so they could buy their own items of clothing?” Simon asked. 

Blair smiled and said, “I’ve got gift cards on their list. The children will be easy to buy for. This is going to be fun. I think everyone should join in. Rhonda would love a go at buying some things for the children, I’m sure. So, I’m going to print up plenty of copies for everyone.”

“We’ll have a meeting first thing tomorrow morning about helping the family and we’ll go from there. Thank you for being so supportive and helpful, Jim and Blair. This family is going to love everything.” Simon stood up to leave for the night. 

“Simon, let’s try and find a job for Matt. What does he do?” 

“He was the janitor at a school, but they had to cut back. Do you have any ideas for a job, Jim?”

“Hell, we need someone at the station right now. I saw it on the bulletin board yesterday. Get Matt to come in and see if he can get the job,” Jim suggested. 

“That’s great. I hope the job is still open. Sometimes those papers stay up on the board for like a year. Simon, maybe you could check it out tomorrow and then call Matt and tell him where to apply,” Blair said, hopefully. 

“I will. Between the three of us, we’ll find him something. I just know it. They are going to have a wonderful Christmas. I have to get home, I’ll see you all in the morning for the meeting and work. We can’t forget why we’re really there.”

Simon smiled broadly and hugged both men. “See you tomorrow. Thanks for everything.”

Jim and Blair both walked Simon to the door, then Jim shut and locked it behind him. 

“Chief, we’re going to have a very Merry Christmas this year. We needed this. Sometimes our jobs get us so down in the dumps and we forget about other people. I’m glad Simon came over and we’re going to have a new mission. I’ll help you make the dinner for them. It’s going to be fun.”

“I think so too, Jim. Let’s sit down and make the list of things we need for the dinner. Then we’ll get busy present planning. I say we buy one gift for each of them. Maybe that’s what everyone should do.”

“That’s a good idea, Blair. Bring it up tomorrow at the meeting. I sure hope that job is still open.”

“I’ll check at the university also. We’ll find him something. This is going to be a fun time for all of us,” Blair confessed. 

“Merry Christmas, Blair.”

“Merry Christmas to you, Jim. It’s going to be a good one.”

The end


End file.
